Persons with clothing often wish to store their clothing in a concealed manner such as a storage unit. Persons also may wish to have a storage unit that fits within a specific corner of a room. Additionally, a person may wish to have a storage unit that will store entertainment equipment. One solution is to have a first storage unit that stores the clothing and a second storage unit that stores the entertainment equipment. However, a room in a house may be too small to have more than one unit to store items. Additionally, the storage unit will not fit within a corner of a room. Furthermore, the device used for opening and closing the dresser does not allow for full access to the stored items.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved dresser, where a person may conceal stored items within the dresser and gain full access to the items using the device for opening and closing the dresser.